


SATVIUS ACADEMY 4: Ancestral Sins

by ScifiRice



Category: Satvius Academy
Genre: Arranged Marriage, Boarding School, College, Original Character(s), Original Fiction, Religious Themes, Supernatural Elements, Superpowers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:40:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 18,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26312026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScifiRice/pseuds/ScifiRice
Summary: Passeri and his two closest friends suddenly find themselves caught up in a conflict spanning nearly all of recorded history.





	1. Finding Friends

(Three years ago)

It was long, but the Pugna is finally over. I’m standing under the covered area in the center as I wait for the others to arrive. With my banjo broken, I basically became dead weight to the team. Once we had enough points, they gave them to me and had me turn them in. I sprinted over here since someone snatched Marwha away from us once she got all of her points, didn’t want to risk getting caught too.

I look at the bisected banjo I’m clutching in my talons. Yeah it was a cheap one I got specifically so I wouldn’t have to worry about it getting damaged. Yet it is never easy to lose one. Even without the fact that not having one makes my blessing useless. 

I hear footsteps to my right. I turn to see a student from Sipcata Academy walking up to me. He’s a bush viper, covered in yellow-green scales, many of which form rigid spikes on his head. Behind him is what looks like an exact copy of him, but its eyes are totally white. He doesn’t look angry when he gets close to me.

“Hey, were you the one playing that weird banjo music near the beginning?” he said.  
“Yeah, you heard it?” I said.  
“You did that thing where I became insanely dizzy so that canine guy and the feline girl could come steal my points.” He said.  
“Oh that was you! Sorry about that. But if it’s any consolation, I was just doing what the team captain said to do. Also don’t call her a feline, she really hates it.” I said.  
“So she’s not feline?” he said.  
“Yeah. Her species is in the same family as a mongoose or something. Drawing a blank on the actual name for it.” I said.  
“Huh, weird.” He said.  
“Anyway. Why did you come see me?” I said.  
“I’m curious about your blessing. You did that thing to me, but you also must have done something to detect me. Also my friends who tried to ambush you also claimed you used entirely different powers to fend them off. How can you do these things?” he asks.  
“My blessing is very…. Versatile I guess is a word for it. I can do a lot of things but only when playing a banjo.” I said.  
“Really? Only a banjo?” he said.  
“Well no, any instrument works but banjos are what I’m more comfortable with.” I said.  
“That’s a real neat blessing. All I have is this clone of me that obeys my every command.” He said.  
“My name is Passeri, what’s yours?” I said.  
“Lorand, I call the clone Laszlo.” Lorand said.  
“Uh, excuse me….” a voice said from behind.

We both turn to see a student from Srepyllum academy. A feline with sand colored fur with light brown markings all across his face and tail, he's wearing the typical purple uniform of the college. He seems rather nervous. Yet also curious.

“You, the snake guy. I tried to ambush you earlier. I can remotely disable blessings. I assumed I could get rid of your clone, but my blessing did nothing to you so I left you two alone. How was that possible?” he asks.  
“Oh, yeah my blessing can’t be suppressed. I guess since my blessing is a pseudo-living thing where I simply give it orders. It’s weird I know. But I’ve tried suppression bands and those don’t work either.” Lorand said.  
“There are blessings like that?” he asks.  
“They’re rare, but sometimes they operate in a way that makes suppression impossible.” I said.  
“Oh thank the gods, I thought my control over my blessing was slipping.” He said.  
“Hey no problem…. What’s your name?” Lorand said.  
“Just call me Zee.” He said.  
“You two seem pretty nice. I’ve always wanted to talk to students from other academies.” I said.  
“Well we could chat online once this is done. Both of your blessings sound very interesting and I’d like to know more.” Lorand said.  
“That sounds kinda nice actually.” Zee said.  
“Here, once this is done, let’s meet up in the hotel lobby to set this up.” I said.

(Three years later)

“So how have things been?” I said to my laptop as the image of Lorand and Zee both appeared on it.  
“Quiet and boring. Looking forward to our meetup though.” Lorand said.  
“How long has it been since we last met up?” Zee asks.  
“About a year.” I said.  
“Damn, feels longer than that.” Lorand said.  
“Yeah, it does, weird.” Zee said.  
“Well I have a surprise guys, I’m going to cover all the expenses.” I said.  
“What!? How?” Zee asks.  
“That’s not a cheap thing to do, how did you get that kind of money?” Lorand asks.  
“I got some inheritance not long ago, it’s no big deal.” I lied.  
“Oh wow, thank you dude. Now this money I saved up can go to something else.” Lorand said.  
“It’s no big dea-” I begin to say before my door opens.  
“Hey Passeri, we should get going.” The orange and black tree-frog at my door says to me.  
“Oh sure! Sorry guys, I gotta go.” I said.  
“No problem, see ya later.” Zee said.

I close my laptop and look towards Nayara, my fiancé. She’s wearing a typical Satvius Academy uniform over her oddly skinny body. I’ve seen her without it, she’s thin even for a frog. She isn’t entirely okay with it, she has tried to put on some weight but it never sticks. But I still like her either way.

Despite me admitting she is very much my type and we are set to be married once we graduate, I’m not too thrilled about our arranged marriage. I have no problem marrying her, I just wasn’t a fan of being married this early in my life. I’m 22 and next year I’m supposed to marry her. I wanted to be on my own for a while before finally settling down with someone. She feels the same way, she already had a restriction on who she can be with even before she came to the academy.

Nayara carries those special frog genes that would make her children into these frogs that secrete neurotoxins from their skin. That’s just a bad time for all parties involved. Thankfully this would only happen if she has a kid with another frog with those genes. So she has been advised to seek a relationship with literally anything except another frog. Though in this case she didn’t see me out, we were forced together. But despite all of that, I still think of myself as being very lucky to be in a relationship with someone like her. 

“Should we change?” I said.  
“No. This is a student-only thing. Our uniforms are basically our tickets in.” Nayara said.  
“Fair enough.” I said.  
“Are you going to bring a banjo?” Nayara said.  
“I’m Passeri Rintallum, of course I’m bringing one. Oh but which one to choose?” I said as I eyed our shared closet that contains the multitude of banjos I own.  
“Bring your fancy one, you don’t show it off enough.” Nayara said.  
“Well it is a family heirloom.” I said as I looked at the ancient banjo sitting on my bed.  
“Not precious enough to make your family not let you take it to college.” She said.  
“I was tasked with being it’s owner. Someone every generation in my family gets that honor.” I said.  
“Well then choose one and let’s go.” She said.

I walk over to my bed and look at the banjo resting on top of my bedsheets. A banjo that at first glance doesn’t look different from a normal one. But then one looks closer and sees the intricate carvings on the neck and the golden tuning pegs. Underneath the neck is a hand carved message in some unknown language lost to time. This thing is ancient, yet it doesn’t have a scratch on it. The thing might actually be indestructible since there is no way it wouldn’t be showing some kind of age by now. Though I’ve never tried to test that theory. I grab the heirloom banjo and say that I’m ready to go. Nayara and I walk off campus towards the party.

Tonight is the first night of spring break. The students always throw a party on the first and last night of it. I’m honestly not one to enjoy these kinds of parties, but Nayara is so I’ll be there for her. As we walk towards the party, I notice several other students also walking in the same direction. Freshmen, seniors, and everything in-between. They’re all excited for this party too.

The party itself is taking place inside one of the warehouses at the shipyards. One of the students in charge of organizing this somehow convinced them to rent it out for the night. Normally they hold this party on the beach or the boardwalk, but they got tons of noise complaints last year. So they were asked to move it somewhere else this time. 

We arrive at the entrance to the party. I can already hear muffled music through the walls and see colored lights shining through the windows. There is a short line to get in by the entrance. We wait for a short while before getting through the door once the bouncer sees we’re both students.

Our first sensation upon walking in is the smell of what is probably around two-hundred students all drunk and sweating from the dancing. Being indoors this time must be the culprit. I power through it and we both wander about the party. I separate from Nayara and have a look around. I have a drink of course, help myself to some of the food, and I eventually find a box against the wall to sit on.

I look at my phone. How has it already been an hour!? I spent a good while looking around for anyone I knew. Couldn’t find anyone I’d actually try to talk to. Or at least I didn’t until now, when I spot a brown feline-like girl walking towards me.

“Hey Passeri! Didn’t think I’d find you here!” Marwha said to me over the music.  
“I’d say the same to you. Since when do you go to parties as anything but a designated driver?” I said as I watched her approach me.  
“I’m here for…. Mental health reasons. I guess is the reason for it….” She said.  
“Any of your friends here?” I ask.  
“You’re the only one.” She said.  
“Sit down, you look frazzled.” I said as I scooted over on the box to give her room.  
“Thanks. I could use a breather.” She said as she sat down beside me.

The obvious question to ask is how could being in such an overstimulating environment like this be good for her mental health. I asks exactly that and she gave a response I was not expecting. Ever since her incident with the cult, she’s been intentionally avoiding places she associates with the incident. But on advice from her new therapist, she is trying to face the fears those places bring out in here.

Apparently this warehouse is the one where the cult initially captured her. She points to a side office and claims she hit someone in the face with a pipe there. Then she points to a section of a staircase and said that’s where she was impaled by someone’s blessing and captured. She came here now hoping the abundance of people could maybe drown out the negative feelings. But I can tell even with all this going on, she’s still very stressed.

“Want me to play my song?” I said as I hold my banjo ready.  
“I don’t think I’ll be able to hear it over the commotion here.” She said.  
“Doesn’t matter, you’ll still feel its effects.” I said.  
“Really? And this song’s power has nothing to do with your blessing?” She said.  
“This song and what it can do is far older than I’ll ever be. Just sit back and enjoy it.” I said.

I begin playing the song. It’s called “On a Moonless Night” the title is a family secret known only to those who are tasked with protecting this banjo. Anyone can play the notes, but only someone who knows the name can give it the same power as I can. All who hear these notes experience a calm wash over them, melting away anxieties and fears. 

I can see Marwha is already feeling the effects. She has her eyes closed with a small smile on her face. Some of the nearby partygoers seem to notice me, sensing the calm sound coming from me, even knowing this over the sound of the party. I don’t feel the effects myself, but I’m glad I can give this feeling to others.

I blink and suddenly the commotion of the party is gone. I’m somewhere else entirely. I’m sitting in front of a campfire, the air is cold and I’m only not freezing thanks to the warmth of the fire. It’s late at night, I can’t see anything beyond the darkness. Just the sides of trees illuminated by the flames. 

I keep playing, I look down at my hands. The talons plucking away at the strings aren’t my own. I realize I’m barely wearing anything as the cool breeze blows through the feathers across my body. I feel a sense of serenity in this moment. I keep playing, my hands moving on their own. I suddenly see two others around the fire as well. I can’t make out their shapes, but I hear a drum and a flute of some kind. 

I’m shaken awake by Marwha. She’s looking at me with some concern. Nayara is standing beside her. I look at the both of them with confusion.

“Is something wrong?” I said.  
“You weren’t responding just now. You were just playing that song while staring into space, you weren’t even blinking.” Nayara said.  
“What happened?” Marwha asks.  
“I…. I’m not sure. I think I’m going to head back to the dorm.” I said as I stood up.  
“I’ll come with you. I’m not in any rush to stay here.” Marwha said.  
“You sure you’re feeling okay?” Nayara asks.  
“I’m fine. I think I just spaced out a little too hard. I do that sometimes when I play. Don’t let this stop you from enjoying the party.” I said.  
“Okay, if you say so. Marwha, make sure he gets back.” Nayara said.  
“Will do.” Marwha said.

Marwha and I walk back to Satvius Academy. I don’t feel any different, yet they both believe there to be something going on with me. I’ve learned to trust other people’s observations about me. So I’ll believe them when they said I was acting weird. I’ll go to bed and get some rest, hopefully this will all be fine in the morning. At least I hope it is, I have a sparring match tomorrow and blacking out in the middle of a fight doesn’t seem like a good time.


	2. Knowing When To Give Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Passeri finishes some business he has at the academy before leaving.

Normally the academy doesn’t schedule sparring matches over spring break. But there was an incident earlier this week where they had to stop all sparring to take care of some maintenance issue with the arena. As a result, all the fights got pushed back. Luckily both me and my opponent agreed to an early morning match to get this done as quickly as possible. 

My opponent is Lalia, Nicolo’s fiancé. She’s a black bear who looks like she could easily take me down even without her blessing. I know what it is too, she can absorb and redirect kinetic energy. There’s a limit as to how much she can store, but other than that, it’s a pretty hard blessing to beat. 

She’s not much better than her fiancé. But she came to me specifically for this sparring match. She knows what my blessing can do. I’m one of the few students capable of emitting a non-physical blast of force. I assume she wants to see if her blessing works on absorbing energy with no physical object behind the force. I’ll admit, I’m curious too.

I’m inside the locker room changing into my sparring uniform. One of my cheap banjos is sitting on a bench nearby. Normally students aren’t allowed to bring anything with them to a sparring match. However, my blessing requires an instrument. So I am allowed to bring a banjo with me during a match. With the added condition that I can’t actually use the banjo itself as a weapon. They’d cover it in foam or something, but that messes with the acoustics.

I grab my banjo and walk out towards the arena. We’re the only ones here. That’s good for me at least, my blessing has a rather wide range even when I'm focusing it. I’ve been disqualified for interfering with other matches plenty of times before.

Lalia is already at the arena waiting for me. Even under all that fur I can tell she’s gotten much stronger since we last sparred. She looks at me with her arms crossed as I step onto the arena. The referee tells us to begin.

“How strong is that blast of yours again?” Lalia asks.  
“When I’m focusing on something, it was able to knock someone off the ground. But that was a while ago when I tested it.” I said as I held my banjo at the ready.  
“Hit me with it.” She said.

My blessing doesn’t actually require me to play a specific melody to function. That aspect is purely a method I use to help me focus. But when it comes to the blast, making it is much simpler. I hook one of my talons under the B-string and pull. I can hear the cord straining under the force of being pulled upwards, this is improper care for a banjo but it’s how I can pull this off.

I release the string and it snaps into place with a loud “Twang” as Lalia braces herself. I can feel the air being pushed away from the wave of force that has shot towards her. She holds her hands out towards me as it hits her. Her fur is blown back and I hear the claws on her feet dragging against the floor as she is pushed back a short distance. But the wave passes, and she is still standing.

“Look at that, I was able to get a good chunk of it.” She said.  
“That was full power, anyone else would have been blown away.” I said.  
“Yeah. But now, let’s actually start this fight.” Lalia said as she got into a fighting stance.  
“You really think I’m going to do that? Hell no! That blast was what I’ve been relying on to win these matches and they don’t work on you.” I said.  
“You owe me a fight, you agreed to this!” she said.  
“No, I agreed to help you with your blessing because I’m helpful. I’m not about to be on the receiving end of all that force you absorbed. You win.” I said as I backed towards the ledge.

I casually hop off the side and fall into the water. Disqualifying me and giving her the win. I swim to the edge, realizing I should have brought one of the waterproof banjos to this fight. Oh well, this one was nearing the end of its lifespan anyway. I climb out and head to the locker room to change.

I get out of my soaked sparring uniform and dry off my feathers with a towel. Halfway through getting my academy uniform on, I hear the door forcibly open. I see a familiar bald eagle stomp his way over to me. This guy is always a handful to deal with. But I’ll handle it with my typical calm demeanor.

“Hello Nicolo, were you watching your fiancé’s match?” I said.  
“Yeah, I was! You denied her a legitimate victory!” he said.  
“I was outmatched. Her winning against me is just the result of a bad matchup of blessings. Like you and Toby.” I said.  
“We are not a bad matchup! I can figure out how to beat him!” he snapped back at me.  
“You keep telling yourself that. I know my limits and I can accept them. Maybe you should try the same.” I said as I notice someone else walk into the locker room but keep my attention on Nicolo.

He’s absolutely fuming. I don’t normally try to escalate the situation, but what else am I supposed to say to him? There is honestly no winning with this guy no matter what one says to him. How Lalia is able to go to bed with that guy is beyond me. I think I’ll tell him that.

“Gods look at you, perpetually concerned about the other students making you look bad. How can Lalia go to bed with someone like you?” I said.  
“THE FUCK DID YOU SAY TO-” Nicolo began to say before he noticed the third person in the room standing off to the side.

Toby Flanding, sparring champion of our class. Also a good friend of mine. Nicolo looks at him with apprehension. He backs away from me as Toby stares him down with a smile.

“Nicolo. Passeri forfeited the match. It was a legitimate victory for Lalia. I don’t think she would need you to come defend her like this.” Toby said.  
“He fucking insulted her!” Nicolo said as he pointed at me.  
“You’ve insulted plenty more. Besides, you know Lalia. Would that insult have really bothered her?” Toby said.  
“That was more of an insult towards you anyway.” I said.  
“Exactly. Now go Nicolo. It’s spring break, you don’t need to spend it having locker room arguments.” Toby said.

Nicolo huffed and quickly stomped out of the room. I quickly finish putting on my uniform. Toby follows me out, I wonder what he was doing there. He clearly wasn’t there to spar.

Regardless, I’m glad he came because I had no idea how to get out of that situation. Nicolo relies on his intimidation and his powerful blessing to harass people. Toby is one of the only students in the academy that Nicolo’s regular strategy won’t work against. Toby has been using this fact to his advantage as of late. Nicolo needs to be put in his place every now and then. 

“So what brought you here?” I said.  
“Nayara knew Nicolo would be watching the match and she wanted me to make sure he didn’t overreact to you forfeiting. As he is known to do.” He said.  
“How did she know I was going to forfeit?” I said.  
“Probably because she’s your fiancé. But also because you’re not that hard to figure out once one gets to know you. I’ve always seen you unwilling to spend effort on anything pointless.” Toby said.  
“True. Oh, did you tell the others about my discovery?” I said as I looked around the halls for anything suspicious.  
“Yeah, we all went out for dinner last night and I told em.” Toby said.  
“Good, hopefully it was just a fluke. But I’ll keep testing.” I said.

Not long ago, I was playing my banjo alone in my room. The faculty claims the walls are soundproofed, but I wanted to make sure. One of my blessing’s songs will reveal to me the location of anyone who hears it. So I played it for a good while in my room to see if I could sense anyone. 

Eventually, I did. I sensed someone across campus in an entirely separate building. Just for an instant I knew where they were. I had been pondering it ever since. I remembered the location they were at, it was in one of the staff-only areas. In all the time since then, I could only think of two possible explanations. Either that particular faculty member had some kind of super hearing blessing, which is entirely possible. Or there is some kind of camera or listening device in my room. That song works through cameras and such, I tested it.

Talking with Zee and Lorand made me realize that Satvius Academy has rather tight security compared to the other main academies. Granted most of it is due to the cult incident, but it was certainly tight before then. Is someone spying on me? Is it just me or is it all the students? I covertly told Toby and asked him to pass this on to his friends. Can’t be too careful.

I at least know I can trust Toby. I honestly didn’t know him at all until he asked me to join his team in The Pugna. He just showed up at my dorm and asked for my help. Ever since then I’ve come to know him as well as the others who were on the team. 

We make idle talk as we walk back to the dorms, talking about what we and our friends are doing this week. Toby is planning to spend spring break with someone he has been talking to online, he leaves later today. Marwha is going to spend the break at Arno’s home, though she urges us not to tell anyone. Apparently her neighborhood is going through a whole bunch of construction right now and she doesn’t want to be anywhere near that racket. I understand her reasoning completely.

Placido is going to visit family, Scott is bringing Laxmi to his home to meet his family, and Kassadia has some special vacation planned for her and Connor. Nayara is planning to go to a nearby college and attend a famous week-long beach party the students have. Not my thing personally, I’m not a fan of the heat that comes with being on a beach all day. Plus I get sunburned easily.

For me, I’m going to go visit my friends Lorand and Zee. We’ve been planning this for a while and we’re finally doing it. We’re all flying out to Thajinian, the city where they hold The Pugna. Officially it’s a totally neutral zone. Makes it easier for all three of us to travel there. 

I’m getting on a plane tomorrow morning. Zee and Lorand are some of the best friends I’ve ever had and I can’t wait to see them in person again. Last time we all met it was at an amusement park, but that only lasted a couple days. Now we’ll have an entire week to hang out. 

Lorand is a very direct person, he’s rather blunt when asking questions and is always the first to come to the defense of someone. Not to mention his blessing is interesting. He has a nearly identical clone of himself that obeys his every command. It doesn’t need to eat, sleep, and it just reforms somewhere nearby when it dies. Lorand named the clone Laszlo, I think it’s a fitting name.

Zee is more timid, or at least he was at first. We’ve grown close enough to where he doesn’t hold back as much of himself as he did. We were the first people he ever told about his fear of dangerous blessings. Ever since his mother was murdered by such a blessing in a mugging gone wrong. It is helpful that his own blessing lets him cancel out the blessings of people around him. I heard he helps his father who is some kind of bigshot scientist. He’s working on something special but Zee doesn’t think he should talk about it yet.

I arrive back at my dorm and part ways with Toby. As soon as I walk in and close the door behind me, I see Nayara exit the bathroom clearly having just showered, she’s wearing nothing but a large t-shirt and her underwear. Once more I see her thin frame, I’d say she’s unnaturally thin but I’ve seen other frogs with similar looks. She’s only really comfortable enough to dress like this when she’s either alone or with me. Which is one reason why she detests sparring, those uniforms don’t help her with her insecurities. Why she feels this way about herself is still a mystery to me since she’s never told me despite the times I have asked. 

“Hey, how did the match go?” She asks.  
“Forfeited, my blessing stood no chance against Lalia so I quit early. Thanks for sending Toby by the way, he helped with Nicolo’s tantrum afterwards.” I said.  
“Figured he might be helpful.” She said with a smile.  
“Well, now that my only obligation for the day is over, I’m going to make sure those arrangements with the hotel and flight are in order.” I said as I walk over to my bed and pick up my phone.  
“You really paid for you and your friends? Do they know how you did it?” She asks.  
“I told them a lie. I’m not ready to tell them just how much money I have.” I said.  
“Come on, you’ve known them for years. Hell, they’re probably the only people on this planet closer to you besides me.” Nayara said.  
“Too many people have tried to use me for my money, I’m not letting anyone else know for as long as I can.” I said.  
“It’s not your fault your ancestors practically founded this college.” She said.  
“No, it isn’t. But the less people who know that the better.” I said as I sat down and tapped on the screen of my phone.


	3. Airports are never fun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Passeri and friends finally meet up and discuss their plans for spring break.

I’m sitting in a small lounge area in the airport. A small collection of cushioned benches for people to sit on as they wait. To my left is a large suitcase filled with everything I needed for this trip. To my right is a small cardboard container that previously held a small personal pizza that served as my lunch when I arrived here, which I’ll throw away once I stand up. In my hands is one of the cheap banjos I had packed with me. The heirloom banjo would be safer back at my dorm, so I didn’t bring it. I’m quietly strumming away at the strings, playing “On A Moonless Night” to comfort the weary travelers around me.

I’m not wearing my academy uniform, nor do I have one packed since I’m far from Satvius. A simple t-shirt and jeans are what I wear instead. My phone beeps, I have a new text. Lorand is saying he just got off the plane. I got a similar text from Zee a minute ago. I see Zee walk into view some distance away, I stand up and throw away my trash before he walks over.

“Zee! Gods it is good to see you!” I said to my friend before giving him a quick hug.  
“Good to see you too Passeri. I’m glad I get to finally see you in person again.” Zee said in his usual timid demeanor.   
“Speaking of seeing you, have you been working out? You seem larger than when we last met.” I said as I noticed his jacket is a bit smaller on him this time.  
“Not working out, just some weight gain. Doctor said I was underweight. So I’ve been trying to fix that.” he said.  
“And Kiera has been helping I assume?” I said.  
“Y-yeah. She helps me with a lot. I wish I could help her just as much.” He said.  
“I've never met her, but you spent your whole childhood with her. I'm sure you’ll find a way eventually. I figured out how to help Nayara as much as she helps me.” I said.  
“I’ve been meaning to ask you about that. I’ll do it later though, because I see the twins approaching us.” He said as he pointed towards the area where he came from.

Walking towards us are two lanky green figures. One is wearing a yellow sweater and is waving at us happily. The other is wearing a green Sipcata Academy uniform, he’s pulling Lorand’s suitcase behind him and he isn't acknowledging us at all. Such a strange blessing, but it seems quite handy as well. 

“Hot damn it is good to see you both!” Lorand said once he got within speaking distance.  
“Good to see you too Lorand. Also Laszlo.” I said to both of them, Laszlo doesn’t acknowledge it.  
“Was the flight okay?” Zee asks.  
“Yeah, it was fine. At least Laszlo doesn’t need a ticket to fly. Blessing created entities fly free apparently.” Lorand said.  
“Glad we’re all here. Let’s head to the hotel. I got a cab waiting for us outside.” I said.  
“Gladly, five-hour flights are exhausting.” Zee said.

After a short taxi ride. We arrive at the hotel, it’s not a particularly fancy one but we won’t be spending too much time here anyway. We check in, and head up to our room.

I had rented us two rooms to be exact, though they were both connected by a door going between them. Two beds in each room. I’m sharing a room with Zee and Lorand gets a room to himself. Laszlo doesn’t need to sleep according to Lorand. So he usually just lets him stand guard or something while he sleeps. I find it rather creepy so I have no objections with him being by himself during the nights.

The rooms themselves are rather standard. Beds, a dresser, nightstands, a TV, bathroom, and not much else. We all walk in and smell the scent of the air freshener plugged into the wall outlet. I think it’s one of those “fresh linen” scented ones. Zee walks in, drops his luggage on the floor, and falls face-first onto the bed I assume he is claiming as his own.

“Uuuugh gods, my flight was awful!” we hear his muffled voice say.  
“Why did you wait until now to say it?” I said.  
“I didn’t want to bother the airport taxi guy, he’s probably heard a thousand worse stories and he’d think I’m just unable to handle minor annoyances.” Zee said as he moved his face out of the sheets to speak more clearly.  
“What was so bad about it?” Lorand asks.  
“There was this family of…. Five I think? Three children all saying some dumb catchphrase of what I can only imagine is from some cartoon character. The entire damn flight. It got to the point where I decided to play a really gory game on my phone, hoping one of the kids would see it and get freaked out so they would shut up.” Zee said.  
“Sorry to hear that dude. You okay?” Lorand said.  
“Can we just stay at the hotel for the rest of the day? I’m feeling drained after that.” Zee asks.  
“Of course. Besides, all I was thinking we had the energy to do today was go out to eat. We all could use some time to recover from those flights.” I said.

We unpack our things and get settled in. Well, Zee and I unpacked. Lorand had Laszlo unpack while he took a shower. I used my phone to have a videocall with my mother to show I had met up with them. She knows I can take care of myself but she still appreciates knowing and seeing I’m happy. Eventually the call ends, I notice Zee texting his father to likely do the same thing. Lorand however hasn’t done anything of the sort. He never had the best relationship with his parents. 

We spend the next few hours conversing amongst ourselves. We discuss the different things to do in this city: Museums, landmarks, famous stores, and restaurants. However, we had both decided long before we arrived on what we would do our first full day here. The Duch Street Mall, one of the biggest shopping centers in the world. You can buy damn near anything there. Plus an almost legendary food court to boot. 

“I can’t wait to go. Either of you guys been there?” I said as I’m lying on my bed.  
“No, honestly I wish I had heard of it while I was staying here for The Pugna. I would have gone during the few days we had after our match.” Lorand said as he sat on the edge of Zee’s bed.  
“I was there I think once when I was like ten or something. My mother brought me there once when we went on a vacation.” Zee said while sitting up and looking at his phone.  
“Speaking of relatives. Did you ever find that one bird guy that girl who looks like a cat but you told me isn’t a cat told you about? I’m drawing a blank on her name.” Lorand said.  
“Marwha, and no. She didn’t know much about him and my family is huge. I couldn’t narrow it down to anyone.” I said.  
“Really? A lyrebird old enough to be your father who lives in that area. That doesn’t narrow it down?” Zee asks, looking up from his phone.  
“Dude, you have no idea how big my family is. That barely helps at all.” I said.  
“Really? Well then what is he?” Zee asks.  
“I don’t know. Probably some guy trying to claim he’s a long lost member of the family to mooch off of us. I honestly have been ignoring that whole thing once I couldn’t find anything on him.” I said.  
“Wow. I’m the opposite. I’ve met my grandparents on my father’s side and that’s it. I think I have an aunt, but I never heard anything from her.” Zee said.  
“My mom was adopted so that whole half of my bloodline is a mystery.” Lorand said.  
“What about you Laszlo, you got any family?” I said jokingly to Laszlo standing in the corner.  
“Lorand is what allows me to exist. Without him, I will cease to be. That is the only relationship I have with another living thing and that does not fit the criteria of what you would call a family.“ Laszlo said in a slightly distorted version of Lorand’s voice.  
“Your blessing is weird, you know that right?” I said.  
“You get used to it.” Lorand said with a grin.

Zee sets down his phone. He stares at the wall, seemingly in deep thought. He lets out a quiet “ah” and then turns towards me. I’m distracted by the television but I hear him ask something about Nayara.

“I’m sorry what?” I asks.  
“How did you and Nayara start dating?” Zee asks.  
“Why do you ask?” I said.  
“Admittedly I don’t know as much about her as you. But you’ve told us plenty about her. She seems like an odd fit for you.” Zee said.  
“I honestly have to agree. You’re always this chilled out guy who tries his hardest not to let anything get to you. And she’s this extroverted girl who tries to be as outgoing as possible. Is there something different about her that made you want to date her?” Lorand asks.  
“Well…. She understands me. My desires and my ambitions are all things not many have ever understood. She knows where I come from and she doesn’t treat me any different from a normal person, and that’s something I never got out of anyone who knew about it.” I said.  
“Well…. we don’t know much about your childhood or family.” Zee said.  
“I want to be truthful with you guys, but every time I told someone, our friendship was irreparably changed. I don’t want to lose you two as well.” I said.  
“Fine, we won’t ask any more. But you didn’t say, what drew you two together?” Zee asks.  
“Shit did I never tell you guys? It wasn’t my choice. We’re in an arranged marriage.” I said.

They all look at me in shock. Except Laszlo who is content being an emotionless statue. I sit up on the bed as they both stand beside it. Looks of concern on their faces.

“You’re in an arranged marriage!?” Lorand said.  
“Yeah, I’m set to marry her when I graduate from Satvius.” I said, keeping my cool.  
“The fuck, why? Who set this up? Is her family like…. Nobility or something?” Zee asks.  
“The academy did. Just about all the students are in one. Save for the gay and asexual ones, also the ones that are just unfit for it.” I said.  
“Why!? How are they allowed to do that!?” Lorand asks.  
“You know The Grand Design’s views on stuff like fate and instinct. Most people just accept it, their matches are pretty compatible for the most part. But Satvius is the only school that does it.” I said.  
“Are you okay with this?” Lorand asks.  
“Honestly. I’d rather not have to get married so soon. But Nayara is legitimately someone I would date seriously, so I’m a bit conflicted on that whole thing.” I said.  
“That’s…. I don’t even know what to think about this. Why didn’t you tell us earlier?” Zee asks.  
“I dunno. It’s so common to me that I barely bring it up. I don’t tell you what I had for lunch every day.” I said.  
“Passeri…. You’re our friend and we appreciate you. But I was talking about this with Zee. We barely know anything about you! If you’re hiding stuff like this from us, who knows what else there is.” Lorand said.  
“To be fair, I would have gladly told you guys if it had ever come to mind.” I said.

Lorand sits beside Zee on the bed. He scratches his scaly green head and then looks at me. Zee’s eyes dart between me and Lorand. But I can tell he is feeling the same thing as Lorand.

“Promise me Passeri. You’ll be more open on who you are during this week. You know so much about us, it’s only fair.” Lorand said.  
“If it makes you guys feel better, I will.” I said while immediately thinking of what I think is safe to tell them.


	4. A Literal Mega Mall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Passeri and friends hang out at the mall until something weird happens.

The city of Thajinian was a major stop for traders during the early days of Salkadium. Being a relatively equidistant island from the three major territories of each religion made it popular. Eventually there spawned a bazaar of sorts in the town. Later it would turn into a giant sprawling marketplace. Then even later on, it would become this. 

The Duch Street Mall. Four stories tall, hundreds of stores, and no restrictions imposed on them by any of the three main religions. (for legal goods of course) Only place in the world with better inventory is on the internet. I know why I came here, but I suspect I’ll find things I never knew I wanted and end up leaving with more than I can fit in my suitcase back home.

We enter the mall at 10 AM. We walk through the mall, making sure to pass by every section to ensure we see every store. We stop by anything that seems interesting. We spend almost twenty minutes in a clothing store trying on new things. All three of us have been mostly wearing our academy uniforms for almost four years, our wardrobes were due for something new in the chances we have to wear what we want.

Lorand spends a buttload of money in a tabletop games store. Zee makes a quick stop inside a store selling fancy bottles of pretty much any kind of alcoholic drink one can want. He comes out with a rather expensive bottle that he claims is a gift for Kiera. I of course head into an instrument supply store to buy some high quality supplies for maintaining my instruments. 

Hours later and only halfway through the mall, we decide to stop at the food court for lunch. Lorand sends Laszlo to find us a table while we all choose our own place to order food from. I get a large slice of what looks like if someone made a pie but filled the interior with everything that makes a pizza great. Zee gets a large cut of something that’s breaded and deep-fried, no idea what but it looks delicious. Lorand sits down at the table with a large plate of something he took from a buffet. The main food on the plate are egg rolls, basically an omelet and all the stuff that goes in one but wrapped up in a fried roll. Yeah it’s greasy unhealthy food. But this is one of the only places where we can get stuff like this, we’d be mad to not take this chance.

“Gods, this place is huge. I could spend an entire year’s worth of my U.I. here.” Zee said as he cut into his meal, revealing the breaded chunk of meat to be stuffed with cheese and a different kind of meat.  
“It’s probably good that we don’t live near here then, don’t think I’d spend my money anywhere else.” Lorand said as he picked up an egg roll with his hand.  
“Only thing this place is missing is a full blown grocery store.” I said before taking a bite.

As I’m swallowing, I look down at the bags of things I had bought. Hopefully we don’t leave with too much more, we don’t have a car we can just put these in so we can carry more. I had considered renting a car for the week. But something in my gut was telling me that was a bad idea. Besides, traffic here is awful anyway.

“Ah shit! Where’s my phone!?” Lorand suddenly said halfway through biting into an egg roll. 

Lorand searches all the pockets on his person, nothing. He digs through the bags of things he has bought, still nothing. He asks us if we’ve seen it, we haven’t. Then he turns towards Laszlo, who has been silently sitting next to him.

“Have you seen my phone?” he asks.  
“I have seen it many times. You use it in front of me quite often.” Laszlo said.  
“No, I mean did you see where it went? It isn’t here anymore!” Lorand said.  
“The last place I saw it was in the dressing room when you were trying on pants. I saw you had left it on a bench inside when changing.” Laszlo said.  
“That’s probably it! Rush over there and go get it.” Lorand said.  
“I shall.” Laszlo said before taking off in a sprint.  
“You don’t have to sprint!” Lorand shouted, making Laszlo slow down to a fast walk.  
“Kinda glad he’s gone. It was awkward eating in front of him when he had nothing to eat himself.” Zee said.  
“Laszlo doesn’t need to eat. I tried feeding him once. Turns out he doesn’t have a fully functional digestive system. Next time his body broke down, there was this pile of half-digested rotten slop that fell out of him.” Lorand said.  
“Gods that sounds awful.” I said.  
“Yeah, so please don’t feed him.” Lorand said.

I look down at my plate to take another bite. But I don’t see my plate. Instead I see a pair of crisscrossed legs that aren’t mine and a similar looking pair of hands holding a makeshift banjo. A cold breeze blows through the feathers on my body, making me realize just how little of myself is covered up. I’m playing “On A Moonless Night” but I can hear I’m not the only one playing.

The dark shapes are now illuminated by the campfire. A strange feline-like lady with odd teeth idly pounding on a small drum sits to my left. An ancient breed of feathered reptile is to my right, gently blowing into an odd flute and playing the same notes as me. We all keep playing, then the campfire suddenly turns blue and becomes as bright as the sun. The light envelops us in a tender warmth.

I shake my head, I’m back in the mall. That vision again, it can’t be a coincidence. I look around, hoping no one noticed. But then I see both Lorand and Zee in the same state of confusion I am.

“Did anyone else see that?” Lorand asks.  
“See what?” I asks.  
“I swear I just saw like…. A campfire in the middle of a pitch black forest.” He said.  
“I saw it too.” Zee said, I look around and see no one else nearby who is also confused.  
“As did I…. Were we the only ones who saw that?” I said as I kept looking around.  
“This is gonna sound weird, but that happened to me like two days ago.” Lorand said.  
“Me too!” Zee said.  
“Same here, thought I was spacing out too hard or something.” I said.  
“Wait, that song we heard in it. Isn’t that your song Passeri?” Zee said.  
“Yeah…. I think it was.” I said.  
“Your phone has been recovered.” Laszlo said as it approached us from out of view.

We all look towards the clone and notice something. Before he was wearing Lorand’s academy uniform. Now he is wearing an exact copy of Lorand’s yellow shirt and khaki pants. Lorand takes the phone and looks him over.

“Why did you change your clothes?” he asks.  
“I didn’t. I simply copied your appearance when I reformed.” Laszlo said.  
“Wait, you died!?” Lorand said in surprise.  
“As I walked into the dressing room to fetch your phone. I was stabbed through the heart from behind and my body broke down. I reformed and went back to retrieve the phone and provide an explanation to the staff of the establishment as you instructed me to do long ago whenever I die in a public place.” Laszlo said.  
“Someone tried to murder you?” Zee asks.  
“That is what I could gather. I could tell the knife used to kill me was not used accidentally. I could not see who did it, but they clearly intended to kill me.” Laszlo said.  
“Or they tried to kill Lorand and made a mistake.” I said.  
“What!? Why would…. Huh!?” Lorand said, visibly confused.  
“The assailant has not been caught. They are likely still lurking in this mall. I recommend we leave immediately.” Laszlo said.  
“I’m with him. I think we should go.” Zee said.  
“I’ll call us a taxi. Zee, find the nearest exit.” Lorand said as he pulled out his phone.

Almost immediately I feel a strange sensation come over me. I’ve felt it before, it’s similar to wearing a suppression band but much stronger. Zee instinctively activated his blessing. Everyone in a 30 foot radius around him can no longer use their blessing if Zee is aware of what it is. People tend to casually use their blessings in public if they are safe enough. All Zee needs is to either see it in action or learn what it is and he can disable it. But it’s not suppressed like when using a talisman, it’s completely disabled.

“Zee, you’re doing it again.” I said, being the only one whose blessing is actually rendered useless from it.  
“Sorry, it’s a reflex.” Zee said as he quickly picks up his nearly finished plate of food.

We quickly throw our food away and make our way to the exit with our bags. Having brought my banjo with me, I have it at the ready. Thankfully no one can tell that I’m getting ready to unleash a concussive blast of sound and not simply play a song. Much more subtle than just having a gun in my hands. Lorand ordered Laszlo to be constantly on the lookout for anyone following us. 

Our taxi driver is thankfully quick to get to us. We all hop in and drive back to the hotel. We head straight to our rooms and lock the doors. We all let out a collective sigh of relief once it’s all done.

“The fuck was that? Someone tried to kill me?” Lorand said as he walked into our room.  
“I am positive that was their intention.” Laszlo said.  
“What do we do, go to the police?” Lorand said.  
“I wish, but what do we say? Your clone doesn’t exactly leave much for a CSI person to look at. There must have been hundreds of people in that mall, who knows who it could have been.” I said.  
“Couldn’t we have the store show us security footage?” Zee said.  
“It happened in a dressing room, almost no surveillance there as required by law.” Laszlo said.  
“Well…. What do we do!?” Lorand asks.  
“Hold on, let me think….” I said as I rubbed my eyes.  
“No need to waste any brainpower. We can help.” A voice said from behind me.

Immediately all three of us noticed there are three other people on the other side of the room. At first I jumped off the bed I was sitting on to grab my banjo. Then I got a good look at them, they were familiar. But most importantly, they were staying where they stood.

A male lyrebird holding a banjo. A female marsupial lion holding a small drum. An ancient breed of feathered reptile holding a flute. I recognized the hands on the lyrebird, these are the people we have been seeing in our visions.

“No fucking way….” Zee said in awe.  
“You know us?” the marsupial lion said.  
“The three messiahs. They match their last known depictions.” Zee said.  
“Ah, he gets it.” The lizard said with a smile.  
“They could be pretenders!” Lorand said.  
“Passeri, do your song thing. Figure out who is right.” the lyrebird said.  
“What?” Zee said as he looked at me.  
“Yeah…. I can play a specific song and learn if someone is lying or not.” I said.  
“How do they know about that though?” Zee asks as I readied my banjo.  
“We’re about to find out.” I said as I began plucking at the strings.

I ask them a simple question, are they the messiahs. I can almost feel the sound from the strings being absorbed into their bodies. The lyrebird says they are, the sound bounces back to me. I know what the sound of a liar is like, and this isn’t it.

“They’re telling the truth.” I said.  
“For real!? We just have the three most important people in history just standing in our hotel room!?” Lorand said.  
“They’ve been gone from the public eye for almost two hundred years. Where were they?” Zee asks.  
“The world was getting a bit stranger. All this new technology making things difficult to live in peace when using what little free time we have. We used our power to muddle all depictions of ourselves, making it so no one can ever truly recognize us. How did you do it so easily?” the marsupial lion asks.  
“It’s his blessing. Made him immune to it.” The lizard said.  
“Sounds about right.” The lyrebird said.  
“Well that still doesn’t answer my question. What are you three doing here?” Lorand asks.  
“We’re trying to save your lives. Someone is after members of our bloodlines.” The marsupial lion said.  
“Wait, huh?” Lorand said, somehow getting more confused.  
“Yeah, you’re all descendants of one of us. I wasn’t lying to Marwha when I said I was a relative of yours Passeri.” The lyrebird said.  
“Wait…. That was you!? Marwha has been trying to find you ever since you saved her life!” I said.  
“Truthfully I was only acting on what I was ordered to do. But she was a nice lady. Tell her I appreciate the thanks.” The lyrebird said.  
“Sorry, but what was that about someone trying to kill us?” Zee asks.  
“Yes. That person who attacked you at the mall was indeed trying to kill Lorand. But they won’t repeat their mistake next time.” The lizard said.  
“Okay, but why?” Lorand asks.  
“The three of us got together one cold night on Jintakull. We had never met each other prior, just three strangers desperate to get warm. To pass the time, we played a song together. I don’t know how, but something there awoke the gods themselves. And you don’t need me to tell you all the stuff that caused.” The marsupial lion said.  
“Point is. For many decades now, there has been a group dedicated to stopping that from happening again. You three aren’t the first of our bloodline to meet up like this. This group ensures no more gods can be awoken by killing one of our descendants.” The lyrebird said.  
“The three of us, we each fell in love with someone after becoming what we are now. But love and immortality is a twisted combination. Watching our lovers wither and die as we stop aging altogether. It was so painful we all removed our ability to feel romantic love, just so it won’t happen again. But our descendants are all that is left of them and we won’t let them die off too.” The lizard said.  
“Members of our bloodlines are seemingly drawn to each other. It’s no coincidence you all became such good friends.” The lyrebird said.  
“Wait, you three are the messiahs! Don’t you have the power to just find whoever is doing this and end them?” Lorand said.  
“We do. But we can’t. If we intervene any more than we are now, we risk the gods noticing this.” The marsupial lion said.  
“And let me tell you, we do not want the gods to look into this. Nothing good can come of it. That’s why we are trying to ask for your help.” The lyrebird said.  
“You want us to kill these people?” Lorand asks.  
“No, killing them won’t be enough. We tried that before, but they always come back. What we need to do is get rid of the source of the problem.” The lizard said.  
“And that is?” Zee asks.  
“We’re…. not entirely sure. We know how to find it and get rid of it. But we don’t know what it is. What we need you three to do is find it.” The lyrebird said.  
“And how the hell are we supposed to do that?” Lorand asks.  
“You’re each from an academy. Each one has an artifact in it. Use them to figure out where to go.” The lizard said.  
“Speaking of going. We need to head out. Messiah duties to do and all.” the lyrebird said.  
“Wait, can we get some answers? Because finding out we’re related to you and people coming to kill us is a lot to just dump on us!” I said.  
“Sorry, but we gotta go now or risk our bosses from finding out. Sorry to just pile all this onto you, but your lives are at risk so I strongly urge you three not to ignore this. I’ll have someone contact you to give you a bit of help.” The lyrebird said before all three of them vanished.

Zee, Lorand, and I just stood there dumbstruck. Still processing what just happened. Then my phone beeps, telling me I have a text message. We all look at it as see what it is. The number is one I don’t recognize, yet it is saved as a contact on my phone under a name I have never seen before. 

From: Van  
The big bird told me to help you three out. Let’s make a plan.


	5. Secrecy Abound

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zee and friends go to visit his father to get some clues.

I groggily open my eyes. I feel something poking into the side of my head. I’m leaning against something, I look at what it is and discover it’s Laszlo’s shoulder. He is prodding me awake with his other hand. I quickly sit up, embarrassed at having fallen asleep against him.

“Sorry Laszlo, I didn’t mean to.” I said.  
“I am unable to feel annoyance, you have no need to apologize Zee.” He said.  
“I told him to wake you up. We landed.” Lorand said from the seat beside Laszlo.

I look out the airplane window. I somehow slept through the landing. Then again, I didn’t get much sleep last night. After the visit by the messiahs, one of which I’m related to. (Still trying to process that bombshell.) Also finding out there is an ancient group of people pissed at the messiahs trying to kill us, I couldn’t sleep well. I thought I could hopefully get some sleep on the flight. Seems to have worked at least. I scratch the fur on my head and pull out my phone.

I turn my phone off of airplane mode. I immediately get messages from this Van person. They advised us to travel as light as possible for this. They said they would ensure whatever we leave behind gets sent to the proper places. Normally I would never trust some random anonymous stranger talking to me only through text messages. But the messiahs themselves sent Van to help us. They’re probably the second-highest authority on the planet, I’m practically required to do what they say.

“They probably didn’t expect you to get on a plane and fly here so quickly. But to be safe I would avoid planes from now on. Too many people, too easy to hide.” Van said.  
“Who are you anyway? Some guy working with the messiahs?” Lorand asks in the group text.  
“Yes. You think the messiahs do all their work by themselves? They rely on regular people like me to tell them what needs doing, it’s better than a desk job I’ll tell you that. I’m currently smoking a cigar on a park bench and chewing on a cinnamon doughnut right now. Messiahs made me a thing that lets me get a signal anywhere, it’s fucking amazing.” Van said.  
“So we can trust you?” Passeri texted.  
“Big bird has been trying to find the people who have been killing his kin for centuries. That has been my life ever since I started this job, I would gladly give one of my legs to finally put an end to this.” Van said.

I’m less than thrilled to have gotten only a day of spring break. It almost makes me feel as bad as knowing that people are actually out to get me now. At the very least I still get to spend time with Passeri and Lorand. They’re the real reason I was looking forward to spring break anyway.

We disembark the plane with our minimal amount of luggage in tow. Passeri rents us a car, dude is spending a lot of money on us. Van sent us the plane tickets digitally, but Passeri still bought our initial flights in here. What isn’t he telling us? Does he have some crazy amount of influence or something? I’ll have to ask him when our lives aren’t in danger.

Van laid out a route for us to follow. Which places to go to first and all that. First on our list is Srepyllum academy, the college I go to. At least mine is getting out of the way first.

Outside of the airport is a savannah with plenty of desert not far from us. I feel right at home here, Lorand doesn’t seem to mind either. Passeri however, I can tell, is not a fan of this heat. Hopefully for his sake we won’t be here too long.

I’m in the back of the car with Passeri. Up front is Lorand in the passenger seat and Laszlo driving. I don’t feel comfortable letting a blessing construct drive a car, but Lorand claims he actually has a legal driver’s license. Lorand even showed me it in his wallet. Weird that he had to get one, but if Lorand trusts him, then I guess I will too. Even if he is a bit creepy. We drive off towards the academy. About twenty minutes into it however, Passeri’s phone rings.

“Who is it?” I ask.  
“It’s…. Van!” Passeri said.  
“Well answer it!” Lorand said.

Passeri answers the call and put the phone on speaker. We don’t hear a voice, only a song. The same song Passeri always plays. The song we all heard in that vision. It plays for ten seconds and then Van hangs up. All our phones buzz when we get a text.

“You heard that? Cause I just got an order from the bird below the big guy himself. You all need to find the name of that song.” They said.  
“I actually already know its name.” Passeri said.  
“Yeah, you do. But that song has more than one name. The fuzzy guy next to you and the scaly fellow with the clone who’s driving both need to find the other two names.” Van said.  
“Wait, how do you know that Zee is beside me? Did you install a hidden camera in this car?” Passeri asks.  
“You think I’m the only one keeping track of you? The bird has a whole buncha people making sure you do this. I’m just the one who has to talk to you. The others are just helping me keep an eye on you.” Van said.  
“Do you not trust us?” Lorand asked.  
“This secret is something the gods can’t know. None of us besides the messiahs know what it is. If you show any intention of spreading even the knowledge of it, we have orders to make sure it doesn’t spread anymore.” Van said.  
“And what does that mean by making sure it doesn’t spread?” I asks.  
“Whatever it takes. Even I’m not safe. The moment I’m done with this job, the messiahs are gonna make me forget all about ever doing this. Same goes for all the others working with me.” Van said.   
“Wait. We got off topic. Why do we need to know the names of that song?” Passeri asks.  
“The artifacts you’re after are the instruments the messiahs used to awaken the gods. You all need to learn the song and play it at some specific spot. I don’t know yet. The three fellows are working on finding it.” Van said.  
“And how are we supposed to find out the names? My family kept the name hidden for generations, I’m currently the only living member who knows that song’s name!” Passeri said.  
“The snake and cat are both descendants of the messiahs remember? The messiahs put in some kind of failsafe once they noticed their kin were being offed. Every member of their bloodline will feel an urge to preserve that song and its name. If those two don’t know it, then their parents probably did. Ask them or search through their stuff.” Van said.

Wait, which side of my family is the messiah’s bloodline? I ask Van but they have no way of knowing. My mother is gone, so we will have to ask my dad. That…. might be an issue.

My father is a researcher specializing in studying and developing suppression talismans. He was always rather distant and he was stricter than most parents, but he did care. But once my mother died, he began focusing more on his work and what little relationship we had became something else. 

Partway into my senior year of college, my dad showed up at the academy. He told me he was working on how to make stronger suppression talismans, but he needed my help. My blessing lets me totally shut off someone’s blessing, not merely suppress it like the talismans. I could provide him with valuable information on how it can be achieved. My blessing does the same thing as the talismans after all, just much better.

When blessings first started to become widespread, people asked the gods for a solution to those with dangerous or uncontrollable blessings. The gods answered by providing the people with a formula. Four specific metals cut into specific shapes and arranged in a certain way. Nothing someone could make unintentionally, but could be easily made if one wanted to. The gods had essentially put a blessing on this arrangement wherever it appears. My blessing is simply a stronger version of it.

I did prove to be invaluable to his research, which I totally support. Sometimes suppression isn’t enough or, for people like Lorand, is totally ineffective. There are too many stories of criminals able to work with the limits of the talismans. The world could use a better solution.

But in the process of helping my father with that, we grew apart. Now our relationship is more like that of business partners than a father and son. I still love him, but sometimes I worry that he’s willing to ignore that for the sake of his work. I wonder if his mind even has room for anything not work related.

I look up the location of his workplace on my phone so Laszlo has directions to plug into the GPS. We can easily stop by it on our way to Srepyllum academy. If anyone has any idea where this song is, it would be my dad. He and my mother shared everything, he has to know. I inform my friends about this idea. Lorand has Laszlo head towards my dad first.

“You never talk about your dad much. I know he’s working on important stuff you can’t talk about, but what else can you say?” Passeri asks.  
“Honestly, he’s the kind of person you merely respect. He’s not particularly pleasant to be around, yet you still look up to him. We still get together often when I'm out of school. But I don’t think I’ve actually ever bonded with him.” I said.  
“Would you say he’s a bad father?” Lorand asks.  
“No. Sure he was rather strict and didn’t tolerate it when I got into trouble. But he was never actually abusive. I think he and my mother worked off of each other when parenting.” I said.  
“How so?” Lorand asks.  
“My mother showed me how to enjoy life, while my father helped make sure I never took that enjoyment too far. But when she died, he was all that was left. Ever since I was twelve I only had what he could give.” I said.  
“Did he ever try to fix that?” Passeri asks.  
“He tried dating again, but he never found someone who could replace my mother. Eventually he just stopped and focused on his work.” I said.  
“How did your mother die?” Laszlo asks.

All three of us look at the viper driving the car. Did he just ask a question? Since when does he do that!? And about my mother no less, why would he want to know?

“He asked a question….” Passeri said.  
“He has done that before, but rarely. Explain yourself Laszlo.” Lorand said.  
“I am an identical copy of the one known as Lorand O’Frankull, I physically resemble him in nearly every aspect save for-” Laszlo began to say.  
“Stop! I meant explain why you asked that question.” Lorand said.  
“The messiahs said these people have been hunting members of your bloodlines whenever members of the three meet up. From what I have heard over the years, Zee’s mother is the only relative in recent history that was murdered. She may have been killed by the same people after you. Knowing how she died could prepare us and allow me to protect Lorand to the best of my ability.” Laszlo said.

My heart nearly skips a beat at the mention of that. I never told them about how she died. Just thinking about it makes me feel awful in pretty much every way. I’m staring at Laszlo wide-eyed as Passeri and Lorand look at me, unable to think of what to say.

“H-how do you know about that?” I ask.  
“When Lorand first started conversing with you, I looked up your family online to ensure you were not a threat to him. I found a news article on your mother’s murder, but it lacked the detailed information I now need from you.” Laszlo said as his unblinking gaze was still fixated on the road.  
“Zee, you don’t have to tell him. I can tell this isn’t something you like to remember.” Passeri said as he put his hand on my shoulder to comfort me.  
“Please Laszlo. Not now. I don’t need to make this visit to my dad hard on him. He took her death just as bad as I did.” I said.  
“Understood, I will ask again another time.” Laszlo said.

We sit in silence until we reach our first stop on this crazy journey. A collection of buildings in a rather uninteresting town. My father works for a company that manufactures suppression bands, they rented this place for him to perform his research. The town itself is boring, I live in the next town over and I can say from personal experience there isn’t much to look at here.

We park in the parking lot and walk towards the lab my father is in. Since all I really need from him are words, one would think I could just call or text him. But I know him, he always has his phone on silent so it doesn’t distract him from his work. We don’t have time to wait for a response from him, who knows how far behind those people after us are. We approach the entrance and the security guard posted there recognizes me.

“Hey there Zee. Who are these three?” the guard asks.  
“They’re my friends. We’re here to see my dad real quick.” I said.  
“Head on in, I’ll tell him to meet you in the breakroom.” The guard said.

I nod and we all walk in. We enter a reception area, this building is large and my father is far from the only person working on a project here. The inside is rather devoid of any decorations, save for the logo of the company painted on the wall every so often. I have been here plenty of times, so we easily make it to the breakroom without issue. Inside are an arrangement of tables, chairs, couches, and a small kitchen area.

“It sure was easy for us to get in here when you said your dad was working on something confidential.” Passeri said.  
“Getting into the breakroom is easy. No way would they let you three into the labs.” I said as I sat on a couch.  
“Won’t your dad find it odd how you came home from vacation two days after you left?” Lorand said as he and Laszlo looked around the room.  
“I never told him about our vacation together…. He doesn’t exactly trust you guys to not get me into trouble.” I said.  
“Why would he think that about us?” Passeri asks.  
“I certainly didn’t make a lot of well-behaved friends growing up. I think he assumed you both were the same as them.” I said.  
“Well I never got into any…. Major trouble. I don’t do anything like that. Don’t know about Lorand though.” Passeri said as he glanced towards Lorand.  
“As long as he doesn’t look at my school records, I should be fine.” Lorand said with a smirk.  
“Hey, you’re still on the tamer side compared to Kiera.” I said.

The door opens and we all see a tall black panther wearing a white labcoat enter the breakroom. His eyes are a piercing shade of green and hidden behind a pair of glasses. He looks at me, and then to my friends. Then he makes a toothy smile.

“Zee! I wasn’t expecting you to bring your friends along! It’s nice to finally meet you two…. Er, three?” My father said as he walks up and shakes Passeri and Lorand’s hands.  
“Hello, nice to meet you.” Lorand said.  
“Nice to meet you too sir.” Passeri said as Laszlo stared at my father.  
“So Zee, what caused you to drop by so sudden, and why are they here with you?” My father asks.  
“There is a con up in this area we were all going to go to. But I hoped you meeting them in person would get you to trust them more.” I said, using a lie I had made on the trip over.  
“Also, there is something we’re curious about. Does this song sound familiar to you?” Passeri said as he pulled out his banjo and played a few notes of that weird song.  
“What the…. How do you know that song?” My father asks.  
“It’s been in my family for generations. We think someone in Zee’s family knows it too. My family has kept it closely guarded for centuries, I’d like to know if anyone else knows it.” Passeri said.  
“Well, it’s not from my side of the family. Zee’s mother wrote it. She said it came to her in a dream or something. She only shared it among her friends, I remember her writing it down on the back of a group photo of her and her friends. It was right before she died.” He said, sounding a bit down near the end.   
“So it’s on the back of a photo somewhere? Is it here with you or at your home?” Lorand asks.  
“OH SHIT! I know where it is!” I said as the realization hits me.  
“Where?” Lorand asks.  
“It’s in my dorm at Srepyllum Academy! I had it framed because it was the most recent picture we had of her!” I said.  
“Well. That’s good to hear. We should get over there right away.” Lorand said.  
“Now hold on a minute. Lorand, you could actually help me with my research real quick.” My father said when we all started to sit up.  
“How?” Lorand asks.  
“Zee told me all about your blessing. His blessing works on 99% of all people. Except ones like yours. Someone like you is hard to find, I don’t know if I’ll ever get the chance to examine a blessing like that.” He said.  
“Is it going to take long? Because we’re on a time limit.” Passeri said.  
“It’ll take like…. Ten minutes.” My father said.  
“Fine. But if you do anything sketchy, Laszlo won’t hesitate to defend me.” Lorand said.  
“It’s fine. Zee’s done it dozens of times!” He said as he leads us out the door.

I knew this would happen. I should have had Lorand stay in the car. But I also wanted my father to finally meet them so he can trust them being around me. Plus I know if he found out Lorand was in town and we didn’t stop by the lab, he’d be very upset at that opportunity passing by. He’s been dying to get a look at Lorand’s blessing since I told him about it. I just hope the procedure won’t take too long.

Passeri once again voices his surprise at how this allegedly confidential project is just going to be shown off to a couple of random people. My father says how someone who isn’t aware of what he is trying to research won’t be able to understand what he is doing in there. So as long as he never elaborates too much on what he is doing, it should all be fine. Passeri shrugs and accepts the explanation.

They already know he’s working on making stronger suppression bands. They don’t know his exact methods for doing that though. I’ve been helping him a good deal on this project and I still don’t entirely know myself. My father knows what he is doing.

“What do you know about blessings?” He asks Lorand as we walk down the halls.  
“They’re unique powers individual people have.” Lorand said.  
“Yes, but where is the blessing housed in?” He asks.  
“The mind of the person I believe is the common explanation.” Lorand said.  
“It was believed that for a long time. But then there was a scientist, Parlone Grink. She made a revolutionary discovery about that question.” He said.  
“And what was it?” Lorand asks.  
“She found someone with a blessing capable of swapping the bodies of people. Anyone who had this happen to them would discover their blessing transferred over as well.” He said.  
“Sounds about right.” Lorand said.  
“So she tried another experiment. Someone had the blessing that allowed them to make copies of someone’s entire personality and put them in other people. They had someone who had their mind temporarily wiped, not a trace of the person’s original mind left. Then a copy of someone was put inside. The copy did not have the original’s blessing and instead kept the blessing of their host body.” he said.  
“So what does that mean?” Lorand asks.  
“Blessings are tied to us on a deeper level. Not our minds, but our very souls. The essence that gives us life!” he said.  
“That’s…. weird. But why are you telling me this?” Lorand asks.  
“Passeri, what does it feel like to wear a suppression band or be affected by Zee’s blessing?” My father said as he turned towards Passeri.  
“I certainly notice it. If I had to describe it…. Almost like a small disassociative episode. I get used to it after a while, but it still always feels a bit weird. Like you stopped feeling real for a short time.” Passeri said.  
“The suppression bands interfere with that link between your body and your soul. Putting a vice around it so to speak so your blessing can’t activate. That’s the main theory for it anyway.” He said.  
“That is…. really disturbing to think about.” Passeri said while looking uncomfortable.  
“Which is why Lorand’s blessing can provide important information to my research. No matter how tight that vice is, his blessing will not be affected. I need to see how.” He said as we walked through the entrance to his lab.

His lab is divided into several rooms. Lots of different processes for things that work best if separated, I still haven’t been in all of them. He leads us to one room labeled “Data Collection” A place I’m all too familiar with. The room itself is rather small, about the size of a typical one-car garage. On one wall is an arrangement of computers and a desk. On the other side of the room is a large machine.

Shaped like a wide hexagon coming out of the floor with a hollow space in the middle. Above it is a large helmet-like device on a mount with a bunch of wires and tubes coming out of it. This is a blessing analysis machine. I notice Passeri is looking at it apprehensively.

“Is that what I think it is?” Passeri asks.  
“Oh yeah, I should have guessed you might be a bit put off by it. I heard about that incident that happened at Satvius a few years ago, they tried to cover it up but you told Zee about it and I was able to find some things on it.” He said.  
“What? That’s one of those things they used to try and kill that student!?” Lorand said.  
“They’re not dangerous! That cult was using a much older model, this thing is much more recent. Not to mention that they were planning to keep that student in the thing constantly. These machines are like X-rays, safe but dangerous if you use them constantly.” He said.  
“It will only take like…. Ten seconds?” I said as I looked at my father.  
“Give or take. All we need to see is how your blessing looks before, during, and after Zee uses his blessing.” He said.  
“Zee, you’re sure it’s safe?” Lorand asks.  
“I’ve been in it a bunch of times. It’ll be fine.” I said with a smile to reassure my friend.  
“Should I sense that you are in danger, I will not hesitate to rescue you by any means necessary.” Laszlo said.  
“See? Even your clone is okay with it. I just need to take a look at your blessing and then you four can be on your way. Zee, get him ready.” My father said as he sat at the desk and booted up the machine.

Passeri sits in a chair as I walk Lorand over to the machine. I can practically feel Laszlo glaring at me the whole time. I know he isn’t any stronger than Lorand is, but Laszlo doesn’t feel pain or fear. I don’t think I could stop him if he ever tried to attack me. Even if I did, he’d just appear nearby a moment later and resume his attack. It would be me versus an endless amount of him, I don’t think anyone could win against that.

The machine is only about waist height. The front opens up and the space where he needs to be is revealed, a tight area where one sits in a kneeling position secured in place by various means. Moving too much makes any data useless, so the person going in has to be restrained.

Lorand nervously follows my instructions. He steps into the machine and gets on his knees. He slides his arms into two holes that are in the parts that open up. There is a headrest with two clamp-like cushions on the sides. Lorand rests his head against it and I tighten it just enough so he can’t move his head.

“You ready?” I ask.  
“I guess so….” Lorand said.

I lower the large helmet-like device onto his head. The machine activates when it is fastened to Lorand. We wait five seconds until my father tells me to activate my blessing. I do it for another five seconds before he tells me to turn it off. 

The machine powers down and I begin releasing Lorand from the machine. My father is ogling the computer screen, we just made his day with this. I’m glad to see him happy like this, these moments are rare nowadays.

“I’m going to spend days looking this over. You’ve helped me greatly in this Lorand.” He said.  
“No problem…. Why do I feel dizzy?” Lorand said as he gently held onto me to stay standing.  
“It’ll go away in a few minutes.” I said.  
“Anyway, we should really get going.” Lorand said.  
“Yeah, but it was nice to meet you Mr. Zisedae.” Passeri said.  
“Feel free to visit anytime. It’s nice to see Zee making more upstanding friends.” He said.  
“Bye, I’ll talk to you later.” I said as I helped Lorand out the door.  



	6. Srepyllum Academy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The group visits the Sophist Diogen college of Srepyllum Academy

Our drive to Srepyllum academy was mostly silent. Zee wasn’t very talkative after visiting his father and Lorand was trying his hardest just to sit up straight. I felt like I should play a song to help calm them down. But I decided maybe now might not be the best time for it. I eventually decide to break the silence.

“Your dad seemed nice.” I said to Zee who is sitting beside me.  
“That’s because Lorand had something he wanted and he cooperated. Things wouldn’t have gone so smoothly if he had refused.” Zee said.  
“What do you mean?” Lorand asked.  
“If he wants something, there is no talking him out of it. He never really gave me a choice when he asked me to come help with his research.” Zee said.  
“Speaking of that, I sure hope he doesn’t need any more data from me. It was brief but I didn’t like how that machine made me feel.” Lorand said.  
“By the way. You feeling better Lorand?” I said as we entered the town where Srepyllum academy is located.  
“Yeah, the dizziness is gone now.” Lorand said.  
“Good, cause we’re almost there.” Zee said as we all looked out the windows.

Thymus is the town where Srepyullum Academy is located. It is in the middle of a large town built around a massive river flowing through the normally arid landscape. Surrounding it are savannahs and marshes when outside the city limits. This place certainly has a more developed feeling than Crocus. There are even a couple of skyscrapers on the opposite side of the river from the academy.

Crocus always felt like it was a random small town that just happened to have one of the best colleges in the world. This place feels more like what I expected the area around Satvius to be like. I heard the location of Satvius was specifically chosen, no idea why though. I wonder if it’s the same for this academy.

Srepyllum academy had the same basic layout as Satvius does. Two large main buildings with several smaller ones around it. Though the architecture here was a bit different. No large windows or spires. Instead everything was more rounded. Lots of columns and domed roofs. I don’t know what they’re called, I'm not an architect. 

Zee tells us to park at a restaurant in a nearby grocery store. Laszlo asks why since there are plenty of visibly open parking spaces on campus. Zee says how he is going to go get us uniforms so we can sneak into the academy unnoticed. Admittedly a good idea, last thing we need is to get in trouble for trespassing. Word about two students from rival academies sneaking in would probably get us noticed by whoever is after us. We park and Zee steps out of the car and heads into the academy.

“You got any idea what it’s like here?” Lorand asks me.  
“Nope, never looked into it and Zee hasn’t really elaborated on it.” I said.  
“We never did ask much about our school life now that you mention it.” Lorand said.  
“We spend most of our day dealing with it, why bring it up in our free time during our chats?” I said.  
“Fair enough.” Lorand said.

Five minutes later, we see Zee heading towards the car, he is wearing the typical purple uniform of Srepyllum Academy. A purple coat with the bottom part ending in several tassel-like points. Walking beside him is someone I wasn’t expecting. Someone I have yet to meet in person.

Kiera, Zee’s roommate and best friend. A tall dirt-orange colored caracal cat. Zee told us about her and how she has a bit of a wild streak. She lacks proper self-restraint, acting on impulse and breaking rules just to see what happens. It’s a weird mix of intense curiosity and madness. According to Zee, she would have been expelled years ago if it weren’t for her almost genius level intellect. The school doesn’t want to lose such a prodigious student, even if she tends to act out often. 

“I’m back.” Zee said as he unbuttoned his coat to reveal two uniforms stuffed under his arms.  
“Why did you bring her here?” Laszlo asked, all of us looking at him for speaking unprompted.  
“I…. couldn’t get the uniforms out of my dorm without her finding out. She made me tell her some of why we are here.” Zee said.  
“What’s up assholes. Great to meet you two!” Kiera says excitedly as we step out of the car to greet her.   
“Kiera! It’s nice to finally meet you…. So what did Zee say to you?” Lorand asked.  
“Some private matter involving his family, I know how that can be. I won’t pry further.” She said.  
“Did he tell you why we are here?” I asked.  
“Yeah! You wanna break into the relic storage and steal something. You have no idea how much I have wanted to get a look in there!” Kiera said with a toothy grin.  
“How have you not been arrested yet?” Lorand asks.  
“You only get caught if you’re unlucky or dumb. And I’m very smart.” She said.  
“What about luck?” Lorand asked.  
“Can’t do nothing about that! Makes it all the more exciting!” She said happily.

Zee is looking at her with a weird mix of frustration and affection. He has said how he has been trying to calm her down and stop her from doing anything too crazy. I suspect something like this feels as if we’ve undone years of progress on that front. Sorry Zee, we didn’t mean to.

We head into the grocery store’s bathroom to change. These uniforms feel just like the ones at Satvius, I’m pretty sure they’re the exact same material. Who makes these anyway? The ones at Satvius don’t have any tags or anything and these uniforms seem to be the same. Maybe Marwha can help me figure this out. No wait, focus on the current task you featherbrained bard.

Lorand and I exit the bathroom stalls and immediately see a problem. Laszlo is still wearing the clothes Lorand had at the mall. We could leave Laszlo behind, but he has been undeniably helpful. I look at Lorand, but before I can say anything, he says how he has a solution to this problem. 

We walk back out to the parking lot, Kiera and Zee are waiting by the car. Lorand says how they can’t leave until we get Laszlo a uniform as well. He opens the trunk and opens up a suitcase of his he had brought from the hotel. He grabs something small and stuffs it into his pocket. Then he tells Laszlo to follow him to a collection of cacti growing just outside the parking lot. We follow him as well.

They both step into a small area surrounded by bush-like cacti. Lorand reaches into his pocket and pulls out what he had grabbed earlier. A rather large pocketknife with a serrated edge. He hands the knife to Laszlo, without a command from Lorand at all, he drives the knife into his chest and pierces his heart. 

Laszlo makes a quiet grunt as he lets go of the knife. Lorand quickly grabs it and yanks it out. Lorand quickly dissolves into a glob of thick white fluid. Lorand shakes residue off the blade as the smell of Laszlo’s former body hits us. It smells like rotten fruit and sweat. 

“Oh gods! Why does it smell like that!?” Zee said as he covered his nose.  
“No idea, at least over here it won’t bother anyone until it evaporates.” Lorand said as he stepped back onto the parking lot.  
“That was cool and all, but where did he go?” Kiera asked.

Lorand points to a car behind us. Laszlo steps out from behind it, wearing the same uniform as Lorand. Well that solves that issue. We all pile into the car and drive onto the campus. Lorand said to leave the car in the academy parking lot, the surveillance should deter anyone trying to get near. I agree, the last thing we need is someone sabotaging the car.

The academy is also on its spring break, so that makes the school less crowded and in turn makes us stick out more. Hopefully no one notices us. Most of the staff should be on vacation by now anyway. That should make smuggling this thing out a bit easier.

Zee grabbed the photo of his mother when he picked up the uniforms from his dorm. He confirmed it has notes to a song written on the back, but he didn’t look at them much. Point is, we have it. We’ll worry about what’s on it later. Our priority is finding and getting this artifact. Whatever it is.

We had texted Van earlier about what these instruments looked like. They claimed they had so many different depictions throughout historical records that they had no way of knowing. The academies likely don’t even know the actual importance of the items themselves. So at least they shouldn’t be behind a boatload of security. We’re far from a capable heist team anyway. Worst thing I ever stole was a keychain I accidentally put in my pocket when shopping and walked out without paying for it.

We enter the main building of Srepyllum Academy. Running down the center of the building is a large corridor two stories high with many different doors and paths leading off into various parts of the academy. The other end is what looks like a quarter mile away. How is the academy in the middle of a city more spacious than Satvius? They could easily fit this building there. Maybe I can find an architect or something when this is over to explain why.

There are still a fair amount of students still here, enough to where I can’t walk all the way to the end without getting out of someone’s way. We walk down the main hall, Kiera leading the way to the artifact storage. I notice that I don’t see any students walking or sitting about alone. They are all in group of around four to eight people. I ask Zee why that is since I find it a bit weird.

Zee tells us how everyone is assigned to a group of people when they enroll here. They all live in close proximity in the doors, go to mostly the same classes, and are even assigned group projects from time to time. They are encourage to come up with a name for their group and someone is selected by the school to be the group’s leader. 

I ask why the school enforces this and he can’t think of an answer. Kiera chimes in saying how from what she has seen, the leaders are chosen to be deliberately bad for their position. She claims that it is all a way to enforce the teachings of Sophist Diogen, who has a strong emphasis on not relying on others for all aspects of your life. The unfit leaders encourage people to become more independent, as they cannot rely on someone unable to help them. 

I ask how friends factor into that. She says that according to Sophist Diogen; friends are chosen and one can leave them behind should they become troublesome. But one cannot so easily rid themselves of an incompetent leader. Never concern yourself with fate, only how one can minimize the negative effect other people have on their lives. Which she then shortens to: “Don’t deal with shit from other people.”

I never actually heard someone describe the Diogen’s teachings like that. Odd when compared to my own beliefs of The Grand Design. Always consider the consequences of your actions. Never leave behind anything that can harm the future after you die. 

“Okay! We’re here!” Kiera said, snapping me out of my thoughts.

She has led us to a large metal door labeled “Artifact Storage” This door looked strong and has an electronic lock on it. None of us have any means of getting inside. But I see a small mailslot-looking hole in the door. Probably for paperwork stuff to be exchanged without having to open it. The slot gives me an idea.

“Kiera, use your blessing on me.” I said.  
“Did Zee tell you what it was?” she asked.  
“Yeah, I have a hunch. But I need your blessing to help.” I said.

Kiera shrugged and held out her hand. Her claws began glowing red and the fur on her hand started to stand on end. Then she gently placed her palm onto my shoulder, the glowing transfers from her and into me. I feel it surge through my body in a way I can only imagine feels like getting a large dose of pure adrenaline. 

Kiera’s blessing is the opposite of what Zee does. While he can disable blessings, she enhances them. I ready my banjo and strum a single string with one of my talons. I can sense everything inside the room, down to the grain in the wood. 

My blessing is delivered in either one of two ways: an omnidirectional area around me, or a smaller concentrated area with much greater range. Normally this song I played a note of will only detect people who hear my song. But with Kiera’s enhancement, I sense everything. Including something in particular.

“I knew it! This place has a secret entrance!” I said.  
“Wait, what? How did you guess that and how have I not found it yet?” Kiera asked.  
“I doubt they would haul these priceless artifacts though a bustling college busy almost year-round. Any respected storage place of valuable things has more than one entrance.” I said with a smile as I feel Kiera’s enhancement fade.  
“That’s nice and all, but how do we get to it?” Lorand asked.  
“It’s a tunnel below us. Since we’re on the ground floor, I assume this place has maintenance tunnels.” I said.  
“Ooh! I know those! I used to go in them until I nearly got arrested for opening a hatch into the pharmacy. Took a lot of convincing to make them think I wasn’t there to steal drugs.” Kiera said.  
“Yeah, I remember having to come over and prove to them you’re not some junkie.” Zee said.  
“Anyway, how do we get in them?” Lorand asked.  
“There’s this empty building a block away, has an entrance to it in the basement. That’s what I used to get in.” Kiera said.  
“You mean that bar that got shut down because the owner was arrested for keeping a stash of beer he pissed in to serve to people he didn’t like?” Zee asked.  
“Yeah! The piss bar! Let’s head on over.” Kiera said as she grabbed Zee by the wrist and started walking off with him.

I don’t know what Zee sees in her, but he seems to love her. We retrace our steps back to the exit. However, when I enter the main hall, I see someone familiar. I quickly duck behind a corner, my friends look at me weird. 

“Passeri, what’s wrong?” Lorand asks.  
“That guy!” I said as I pointed to a sparrow wearing what I think is this school’s equivalent to a deacon’s uniform.

He has his back turned to me as he talks to someone, his robes are decorated with various large patches sewn onto it. But on the back is a large one I recognize. My family crest. That’s uncle Kent! I knew he moved to Sophist Diogen territory and that he worked at a college, but I didn’t know he was the deacon of this school!

“That’s my uncle! He’ll recognize me and we will get in a whole heap of trouble!” I said to my friends.  
“Your uncle is Deacon Kent? Gods I knew you had a big family but I had no idea I lived so close to one of them.” Zee said.  
“What do we do? Wait for him to leave?” Lorand asked.  
“I know! Passeri. You see that door at the end of the hall? That room leads nearly all the way down to the end of the hall near the exit. Cut through there, we’ll wait for you and let you know if the coast is clear.” Kiera said.  
“Thanks.” I said before quickly going through the door she pointed out.

I step through and I’m greeted by an odd sight. Running down the center of the very long room is a pool about two hundred feet long. Above the pool is an obstacle course not unlike something someone would see on a gameshow. Weird obstacles, everything is cushioned to reduce injury, and even a pedestal at what I think is the end with a large button on it. 

Wait I remember! One time I was telling Zee about the sparring classes at Satvius, and he said how Srepyllum does something similar. Instead of having the students compete in combat against eachother, they are told to race through this course. Further examination shows this course is clearly made for two people. I wonder what a race would look like, both contestants free to use their blessings to assist them or inhibit their opponent. 

“Hey you feathery fuck with the banjo!” a voice says from down the way I need to go.

I freeze in place and look at who said it, hoping it’s not one of the staff. To my relief I see a black and yellow snake in an academy uniform approaching me. But upon further examination, that relief quickly fades. Zee told me about this guy.

His name is Darshan. He’s pretty much this academy’s version of Nicolo. But he lacks Nicolo’s obsession with reputation. Instead he wants to be the most intimidating guy on campus. He stands in front of me, his forked tongue flicking in the air briefly.

“I haven’t gone against you on the course yet. What’s your blessin’? I want to see if you’re worth my time.” He said.  
“I uh…. I can do a variety of things…. But only when playing a banjo.” I said, trying to keep my composure.  
“That’s a fuckin’ weird blessin’ if I ever saw one. You got me curious now. Let’s have a go at the course. I want to see it in action!” He said.  
“I can’t I have somewhere important to be.” I said.  
“THE HELL YOU DO!” Darshan snapped at me.

The sides of his head and neck grow to reveal the scaly hood most cobras like him have. I hear a hiss come from him as he bares his sharp teeth. Though I notice there are two large holes near the front where some fangs should go. I remember how Zee claimed that Darshan threatened several students with his venomous fangs. He had to get his fangs removed and get the venom glands neutralized to avoid possibly getting arrested. Most venomous snakes get their fangs removed anyways, Lorand sure got his taken out at a young age.

But I don’t have time for this! I can’t just run this course, besides, what if someone sees us? If this is anything like the sparring matches at Satvius, someone is going to have to moderate it. I have to get past him.

“Yes actually, I do. I don’t have time to race you on this course. Please step aside.” I said as I took a step to the left.

But the moment my foot hits the ground, my shoe feels like it’s stuck. I can lift it up just fine, but I can’t move my feet at all when they are on the ground! I see Darshan glaring at me, I know what’s going on. Zee said Darshan’s blessing lets him manipulate friction. The floor has so much friction on it I can barely move properly.

“What aren’t you getting here? I am challenging you, don’t you care about that at all!?” he hisses at me.  
“No, I really don’t. I was never one to care much about honor or anything like that. I’ll gladly avoid any challenge someone gives me if I don’t see a good reason for it.” I said.  
“Are you sayin I’m not fuckin good enough for you!?” He shouts.  
“Not yet. Tell you what, if you can withstand this hit from my blessing, I’ll race you.” I said.  
“Better make it count or you’ll be so fuckin sorry.” He said.

I quickly take hold of my banjo. I focus and quickly decide which song to play. It doesn’t take me long to settle on one. I move one of my talons onto one of the strings, ready to pluck at them and begin the song.

“If you can follow me, I’ll race you. So kindly get rid of this high-friction surface I’m standing on.” I said.  
“Fine, lets just fuckin go!” he said.

I can move again, good. I begin to play the song, I have it focused on Darshan so no one else can get caught in it should someone walk in here. Darshan’s eyes go wide, he begins to sway a bit, he stumbles around until finally falling onto the ground. The song I’m playing induces extreme dizziness on people. I’m immune to my songs, but I hear it’s like being incredibly drunk. 

Darshan tries to get up, but cannot even manage to lift himself up with his arms. He is looking nauseous, I think he is getting motion sick from it. I calmly step over him and proceed down to the end of the room. Plucking away at the strings to keep him incapacitated.

“You shit! What’s your fuckin name! This isn’t over!” Darshan shouted.  
“You know…. It’s the weirdest thing but I just can’t remember. See you around!” I said as I approached the exit.

I look through the window on the door and see my friends waiting outside. They motion for me to come out. I turn around and let off one last strum of my song at Darshan. I get a glimpse of him vomiting before I quickly make my exit.

**Author's Note:**

> This work of fiction's creation was greatly aided by Discord user Krapfire. Who has proofread all of the stories in the series.


End file.
